User talk:Reinhart77
User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_1 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_2 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_3 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_4 Castlevania Locations Wikipedia and Castlevania Cardgame Hello its me Raven again i want to personally thankyou for your assitance in helping me locate the classic locations list for castlevania it aided both my website and cardgame tremondously,my website should be done as of next week and of course you and anyone else are more then welcome to come and explore as it has chatrooms specifically for castlevania and horror lovers,soon i''ll have more freetime and i'd like to repay the favor by your persmission i'd like to update the wikipedias castlevania locations with in depth information and what games they are included in those locations as a lot of them are actually reoccuring lcoations,also you asked i put the card game info somewhere?I'll need a link to where you want me to put that information and i can get started on that,I beleive the first set is gonna be Castlevania Dracula X and Symphony of the Night.Raventheblack 18:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah yes thankyou for the link on the enviroments it makes things easier,i agree putting the same similair enviroments makes things much easier and more sense,as for your offer to put up a Castlevania Cardgame section and get started on it i would like to take your offer,you can put the section title as:Castlevania Requiem for a Dream Cardgame(Fan Base).Raventheblack 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I appologize for my leave of abscence i had a family matter and didnt have internet access for a week,i'll be able to finish those locations and the card game rules,in addition my website is done. http://www.wix.com/raventheblack/castlevania-endless-eternity your more then welcome to visit and use whatever information you find here.Raventheblack 23:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats one problem i have i should put a main button on all the pages but room was an issue,you can use the arrows that have a number like 1/10 and those will switch between the main pages,the website is in the beta anyways so if you see any other problems let me know and ill do my best to fix those up,now that msot the website is done ill be concentrating more on the cardgame but need some kinda program or website were i can create cards.Raventheblack 06:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) this wiki will get deleted there are a lot of hi res images on here and they deletd wikis with them 15:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :if that's the case, i sure hope they'd give a warning first.--Reinhart77 22:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't think the anon was telling a truth. However, in fact, the images on our wiki do lack any copyright templates. I used to help Terminator Wiki create some copyright templates based on those from Transformers Wiki. I might be able to help here depend on situation whether if I'm busy in the real life or not. :) --'TX55TALK'' 03:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sounds like trolling to me. Pretty much all the images here are thought of as "fair use". They're all either artwork for game or other CV product, or they're a snapshot of a game (except for some fan ones that haven't been moved/deleted yet, which all have permission from the artist or are Creative Commons or simply snapshots of a fan game or comic). Not sure how much good it would be to tag "all" the images as fair use. A central location that says this much might be better? A bot might be able to help, but might not really be able to distinguish any exceptions.--Reinhart77 03:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmmm, the bot task sound a bit hard for me, maybe we can ask someone who know bots muc better (such as asking wikia). And yes, it would be more suitable to place the issue to Community Portal. --'''TX55TALK 17:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Sorry to intrude but i oversaw your problem and may have a solution,i also work with the yu-gi-oh wikipedia and they have similair problems such as anons logging in and then changeing and or deleting important materials,because of this the wikpedia implemented a rule where new and unregistered users with a low amount or no amount of edits couldn't edit certain pages and thus locked the pages with the exception of veteran contributors,maybe youd like to implement this course of action to prevent articles from further deletion?Raventheblack 06:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the vandalism is so bad here that we need to implement a no-anon edit policy. If it gets worse, then maybe, but for now, its nothing the occasional revert and block can't handle (knock on wood). --Reinhart77 07:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ok i gotcha boss,btw im having a small problem with the locations pages,the list you gave me i wanted to add some mroe pages to it but they just seemed to went black and unable to click on them to start a new page,if possible could you show me how to make it so they can go blue and be able to clcik on them and start a new page?thanks .Raventheblack 09:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Canon : Conversation moved to Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Re: Welcome Yes sure... Also, I play game on PC by using VBA, and it looks that I have Castlevania Doublepack, because I have also option to play Harmony of Dissonance. LoL 16:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have no point what "tabletype" and "displayno" means. What they do? LoL 18:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okey... Already placed all Armors and Goods that are on Wikia to lists... Now goes Items... LoL 09:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done Items, Goods, Armor, Weapons, Yellow Souls, Blue Sould and Silver Souls (these one were done earliest)... Changed template to these you created, also added everything that I have and what was missing. Red Souls left, these one... There will be MANY of them, they're most common... LoL 12:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PS.Counted Red Souls... About 32... That's somewhat a lot. Hey... I resumed old save, and I beated boss again, although this time with proper souls... So I can access more... Unfortunately, somehow I missed Legion soul, so there's no way that on old save I could obtain Chaos Ring even if I would spent time on "harvesting" souls... And before I get there on new save, some time will pass... LoL 15:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC)